


Who Says Three's A Crowd?

by dreadwolftakeme



Series: The Go-Between [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Vegeta is stubborn AF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwolftakeme/pseuds/dreadwolftakeme
Summary: After walking in on Reader and Goku screwing around, Vegeta is invited to join the fun. The Saiyan Prince is reluctant but Reader is persuasive and Goku's sheer enthusiasm seals the deal.





	Who Says Three's A Crowd?

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly Goku x Vegeta with a side of Reader. 
> 
> Reader's POV. Third person not second - sorry, I know it's somewhat conventional but writing it weirds me out.

(Y/N) lay panting and partially draped over Goku’s chest, her body still buzzing with pleasure and her eyes fixed on their confused interloper. Poor Vegeta. He looked part-way between coming his pants and having an aneurysm, standing in the doorway with a raging hard-on whilst trying to puzzle it out.

“You planned this,” he muttered eventually, shrewd eyes sliding from Goku to (Y/N) and back again. “You intended for me to find you here... like this.”

“It seemed easier that outright asking if you wanted to fuck,” (Y/N) smiled, stretching out and baring herself further to the prince’s gaze. It was a risky game, she knew that, and she was doing her best to appear relaxed and confident in spite of the butterflies in her stomach. She and Goku had been planning this for weeks and it all hinged on how Vegeta reacted now. He was turned on, that much was obvious. But that didn’t necessarily mean he’d go for it.

Behind her, Goku stirred, sliding a hand casually down the curve of her hips. His fingers were trembling. Poor thing, he wanted this so much, so very badly that for weeks he’d been coming to (Y/N) just to try and get it out of his system. Having Vegeta wavering in front of him must have been torture.

Finally, the Saiyan prince took a step across the threshold. Then another. And then another, until he was standing over them, the bulge in his tight pants more prominent than ever. Goku groaned and reached out for him but Vegeta flinched, inching backwards half a step with hesitance all over his features.

“It’s alright,” (Y/N) whispered, as Goku snatched his hand back, looking disappointed. “Let’s just... warm him up a little first, hm?”

The younger saiyan nodded, clearly doing his best not to look like a kicked puppy. He helped (Y/N) to her feet then retreated to sit on the edge of the bed. (Y/N) turned her (E/C)-eyed gaze upon the prince. Standing before him, utterly naked, she felt more exposed and vulnerable than she had ever done in her life. However, she donned a smile and did her best to exude confidence as she circled the clothed warrior, stopping directly behind him.

“I think you’ve made an excellent choice,” she murmured, placing her hands on his muscular shoulders. When he didn’t stop her, she smiled and continued, “We all know training is important but so is proper relaxation. A body like this needs proper care and attention.”

She kneaded his shoulders, pleased when a little of the tension melted out of his frame. Kami, just having her hands on him was making her pussy throb anew. She had to agree with Goku – for all his surly attitude, there was just something about Vegeta that was indescribably sexy. This was possibly the closest she’d ever been to him. He smelled delicious, not of cologne or man-made scents but something unique and raw and masculine. She squeezed a little harder and a noise of approval rumbled in his throat. Slowly, he turned his head to look over his shoulder at her, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark with lust. (Y/N) couldn’t help herself. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his in a tentative kiss. Vegeta growled. He kissed her back, slow and deep and sensual. His restraint was impressive, considering how long he’d been hard without so much as a touch. Well, it was time to remedy that...

Careful not to break their kiss, (Y/N) slowly removed her hands from the prince’s shoulders, caressing down his back, gliding them around his waist until they were flattened against his unfathomably solid abs. There they paused. She felt Vegeta tense again, felt his breath come that little bit faster as he was kept in suspense. The urge to tease him, to keep him waiting, was enormous but ultimately she valued her health more than she valued a fleeting moment of amusement. So she reached down, first grazing over then grasping at his clothed erection. Vegeta broke their kiss with a throaty groan, his head dropping back onto (Y/N)’s shoulder. His hips jerked into the touch and, Kami, (Y/N) actually felt him throbbing in her hand.

“By all the Gods,” she breathed. “ _That_  is a cock worthy of a prince.”

Vegeta gave an smug-sounding chuckle, flexing purposefully into her touch. (Y/N) rubbed and caressed him through his pants, feeling the fabric dampen and trying not to think too much on how good he would feel inside her. This wasn’t about her needs. Glancing over Vegeta’s shoulder, she caught Goku’s eye. The man was absolutely transfixed, his dick hard and heavy again between his legs. He still managed to notice her pointed look and the tiny jerk of her head. Nodding, he slipped off the bed and began to crawl across the floor until he knelt at Vegeta’s feet. His large, Saiyan hands gripped the prince’s thighs. Vegeta notably stiffened but this time, Goku was quick, pressing a line of hasty, sloppy kisses up the smaller man’s leg and right on over to his crotch. Once there, Goku nuzzled the royal package shamelessly, breathing deep the scent of Vegeta’s arousal.

“Fuck,” Vegeta gasped, arching into the touch. “Damn it, Kakarott! Who’d have guessed you were such a voracious slut for dick?”

Goku’s only response to was to mouth at the prince’s balls, suckling them greedily through the fabric of his pants. Vegeta huffed out a breathless laugh.

“Filthy third class,” he snorted, though there was no malice in his tone. “How would your wife feel about your lewd inclinations towards your prince?”

Goku sat back on his heels for a moment. He glanced up at Vegeta, cheeks flushed and expression unusually sly as he began to work the older man’s pants.

“Oh, she knows,” he shrugged, as (Y/N) slid her hands up to Vegeta’s pecs. “We both have needs the other can’t fulfil and we’re pretty practical about it. As long as it’s kept away from Gohan.” He grinned at Vegeta as he eased the prince’s pants down to his knees. There was no underwear beneath them, as both (Y/N) and Goku had long since speculated. “Besides,” the younger saiyan added teasingly, grasping Vegeta’s cock, “You’re one to talk. You have Bulma and Trunks.”

He swiped his tongue over Vegeta’s tip and the prince’s attempt at a derisive snort devolved into a guttural sound of pleasure.

“Oh please,” he panted. “The woman and I are hardly – AH! – married. We’ve.... ohhh....  _fucked_  a handful of times and that’s all.”

Vegeta’s head lolled on (Y/N)’s shoulder, his weight becoming significantly heavier as Goku began to suck him in earnest. (Y/N) smiled. She pressed a kiss to his throat, her fingers rucking up his tank so he could tease his nipples.

“Ah, fuck,” the prince cursed, sliding a gloved hand in Goku’s wild man. “That’s it Kakarott. Worship your prince.”

Goku made a needy noise in response and swallowed Vegeta to the back of his throat. (Y/N) knew he’d never actually given head before but from the way Vegeta cursed, it seemed he was a natural. She watched over the prince’s shoulder as the larger saiyan bobbed his head enthusiastically, moaning around the erection in his mouth. Vegeta seemed just barely holding back from fucking Goku’s face. His hips made tiny abortive jerks and his fingers flexed in Goku’s dark hair. Goku, of course, didn’t seem to mind, if the blazing heat in his eyes was any indication. Kami, (Y/N) didn’t think she’d ever see anything as sexy as Earth’s champion fucking his way through her toy collection but this? Yeah, this was definitely her new favourite. Her cunt was aching just watching, slickness gathering between her thighs. She wanted to touch herself but there was no way she could, not with Vegeta leaning on her so heavily. So she settled for caressing his chest, his abs, content to add to the prince’s torment. When he turned to kiss her again, she happily accepted. He was greedy and forceful, devouring her tongue and biting her lips. (Y/N) might normally have objected to such rough treatment but it was just too fucking  _good_  to see Vegeta lose control.

“Damn it!” he gasped, when they broke apart for air. “Shit, Kakarott... I have to...”

Goku pulled back only briefly, his lips wet and swollen and his eyes wild with lust.

“Vegeta, you better come in my fucking mouth,” he growled. “I want. It.  _All_.” And, just like that, he was at it again, gulping the prince down like he was a high-class champagne. Vegeta snarled, his eyes rolling back in his head and his entire body tensing up as he came hard. For a moment, he simply shook in (Y/N)’s arms, mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy. Then he groaned, slumping backwards so heavily that (Y/N) nearly fell over. She had to use all her strength to keep them upright and she only just made out Goku’s delighted whimpers as he devoured Vegeta's cum.

After several long moments, Vegeta regained enough of his faculties to properly stand. He righted his clothing, tucking his softening cock away with a grunt, before turning his eyes on Goku. Freed from the prince’s oppressive weight, (Y/N) could finally see the younger man. He looked somehow more blissed out than he had done earlier and she was quick to see why – the sticky white puddle on the floor between his legs spoke for itself. (Y/N) smirked, wondering if he’d been touching himself or if, somehow, the sheer act of sucking Vegeta to completion had made him come too. Either way, it was a sexy thought and her cunt throbbed, reminding her that she was the only one who hadn’t gotten off this time. She turned to Vegeta, wondering if the arrogant prince might think to do something about that. However, it seemed the sight of Goku’s dripping release had sobered him somewhat.

“Kakarott,” he muttered, staring wide-eyed at his naked subject. It wasn’t a wondrous or admiring sort of look. He seemed uncomfortable again and Goku knew it too. He reached out a hand, his big brown eyes positively beseeching the prince. Vegeta swallowed and shook his head. “This does not happen again,” he uttered, hoarsely. “We do  _not_  speak of this. Ever.”

“Vegeta,” Goku began, inching forward on his knees. But Vegeta shook his head again. He whirled around, eyes falling on (Y/N) in his pursuit of the door. He opened his mouth as though to say something but apparently thought better of it, striding straight past her and out of the room.

Astounded and more than a little disappointed, (Y/N) turned to Goku. The larger saiyan was staring at the empty doorway. He flinched when they both heard Vegeta’s ki flare a few seconds later, shoulders slumping as the prince’s power level grew fainter and fainter and finally vanished.

“That’s... disappointing,” he muttered. “And here I thought he enjoyed himself!”

He tried to crack a smile but it was a forced, strained thing that convinced no-one. It was quickly abandoned and (Y/N) moved to settle beside him, slipping an arm around his waist. All thoughts of her own pleasure were quickly forgotten as Goku’s head drooped on her shoulders.

“What did I do wrong, (Y/N)?” he muttered. “I thought we had it all figured out.”

“You did nothing wrong,” (Y/N) assured him, with a soft kiss to his brow. “I just think he needs a little more time to come to terms with what he’s feeling. He’ll come around.”

Goku huffed a heavy sigh but said nothing more. (Y/N) kissed his brow again, feeling an odd burst of affection for the sweet man she’d long since called friend and, more recently, lover. He had it bad for Vegeta, a desire that wasn’t quite love but was certainly more than paltry sex. She felt certain Vegeta reciprocated too, underneath all his bluster. It seemed the stubborn prince just needed to confront his feelings and she wasn’t above helping him along with that. Her friend’s happiness was at stake.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Time - Vegeta needs some convincing and Goku needs comforting. What a hard life Reader has! 
> 
> PS - Feel free to comment with any kinks/scenes you'd like to see featured. I can't promise I'll deliver - there are some things I just can't write - but I'm open to ideas!


End file.
